


A Collection of Short Stories - Haikyuu Edition

by julz314



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fitting room, For a Friend, Laser Tag, M/M, PissedOff Tsukki, Teasing, one shot stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: A collection of one shot stories about the Haikyuu boys! Each chapter is a new challenge I receive from my friend! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelda_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_writes/gifts).



> For a friend Fantasy_Zelda who I made a bet with: whenever she updates her story she needs to give me a one shot story idea about the guys in Haikyuu! Some sort of a motivation for her to write ;) 
> 
> (Follow her story at http://archiveofourown.org/works/12599272/chapters/28698496 : whenever she updates I will also update!)

Challenge #1: Kuroo wearing a top hat only.

(I thought it would be much easier to write about my man wearing only a top hat... but I had so many ideas popping in my head that I had to take a day to figure things out. One thing lead to another and now... we got this. It's not much but come on, it's not like I can have them have sex in every chapter ;-) )

* * *

 

 

**Story One : Window Shopping With an Impatient Tsukishima**

 

"For the last time, I am NOT going in that store!"

"Aww Tsukki! Come on! You're no fun!"

"I don't care how boring I am: I don't want to go!"

"Pleeeeeease? Just for me?"

Kei Tsukishima sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. Before he could say anything though Tetsurou Kuroo wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and brought his lips near Tsukishima's ear.

"I'll make it worth your while later."

And so was how every day off went with the guy. Tsukishima had never been the window shopping kind of guy: he either went shopping for what he needed only or shopped online in the comfort of his apartment. He hated the crowds, the customers complaining and kids running around him nonstop.

He was a rather simple guy who did simple things, really...

... except when Kuroo was around.

"I promise we won't be in there for more than twenty minutes," the guy lied.

But what could Tsukishima do now that he was being begged like this? He admitted to himself that Kuroo was simply adorable and deep down the guy knew how to win Tsukishima over. Things had been like this for over five years now and even though this baby-like pleading was annoying at times Tsukishima would never trade moments like this one for the world.

Because that's what love did to hopeless guys.

"Fine," Tsukishima sighed. "But only for ten minutes."

"Thirty."

"Fifteen."

"Fine!" Kuroo smiled excitedly.

They wouldn't be in there for only fifteen minutes, Tsukishima thought as he finally walked inside the store.

 

xXx

 

 _Chez Pierre_ offered a large variety of fancy suits for messieurs who thought they could spend more than they had in their wallets. You had your usual departments of casuals, work clothing and then your expensive soirée types of tuxedos that reminded Tsukishima of American high school prom movies from the early 2000s.

The suit colors though ranged from black to white, going through many shades of dark colors, greys and even blues; some of these colors Tsukishima had never even seen on a suit before.

Why was this store in Shibuya, anyways? Tsukishima thought to himself as he overheard a store worker talking to Kuroo in the next department.

"Anything I can help you with today, sir?" the man asked with a foreigner accent that wasn't fooling Tsukishima.

Kuroo shook his head. "We are good for now. I guess my friend and I are just browsing for today."

"It is all good, sir. Please let me know if you need any help." The short, middle-aged man turned to face Tsukki and bowed before returning to the front of the store.

When they were left to browse through racks of working suits Tsukishima had to look at his boyfriend for a moment. The guy was going from rack to rack of different suit styles and colors with an intent to find something, Tsukki was sure of it. It was a strange feel to find Kuroo so into finding a suit while the only clothes Tsukki had ever seen him in were his school uniform, volleyball gear and normal casual shirt and pants.

Questions rose in Tsukki's mind: why? Why did Kuroo want to come in this store while they had promised to only window shop? Why did he looked like he was studying each fabric his fingers touched? Did they have an event coming up that Tsukki didn't know about? Could he even afford a suit from here?

_Why the hell was he heading to the fitting rooms with a suit in his hands?_

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked with a frown.

Kuroo was like a kid in a candy store. The store worker was following him nearby with at least ten ties in his hands. "Only one! I'll call you when I have it on!"

Before Tsukishima could answer the guy and Tie-Man were already gone in the fitting room area.

 

xXx

 

The fifteen-minute promise had been long gone and Tsukishima had given up on leaving the store before the top of the hour. Kuroo was having a blast, and it showed from the excitement on the store worker's face whenever he came out of the fitting room area to get a new jacket for Kuroo to try on. Meanwhile Tsukki had decided to just sit on a not-so-comfortable chair near a rack of dress shirts and played a game on his phone.

There was a lot of chatter happening in the back of the store where the fitting room area was but Tsukishima ignored everything - or at least tried to as it was hard not to hear the worker's annoying high-pitched laugh. It reminded him of and old aunt's laughter - the clichéd type who smoked long, thin cigarettes and wore faux fur coats. Very irritating to the ear was the only thing Tsukishima could think of what to say about the sound.

Tsukishima felt his phone vibrate in his hands and he knew a message had come in. Turning off his game he looked at the notification alerts where he saw Kuroo had sent him a text message.

\- Come in the fitting room.

What the…? Truly the guy meant that the working person has gone on his break and he wanted a new dress shirt to try on?

Seriously... Tsukishima sighed as he got up from his seat and walked towards the back of the store. Looking around the place he didn't see the worker anymore and figured he had been right about the guy gone for his break. When Tsukki got in the fitting room area he was surprised to find a large hallway of doors.

"Tetsu?" Tsukishima softly knocked on a couple of doors before he found one locked.

He was about to call out Kuroo's name again when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist, pulling him inside one of the fitting rooms. Tsukishima didn't have time to respond before he heard the door lock behind him.

"What the f-"

Tsukishima was taken aback from the sight in front of him. He felt his jaw drop to the floor, breathless, unable to think straight for a second.

“Kuroo…?”

“What?” the black-haired guy stood tall, wearing nothing but a black top hat on his head, the grin on his face wide and proud.

Where should he start? With all the excitement Kuroo had on his face merely forty-five minutes ago this was not what Tsukishima thought it had been about. The expectation of finding his boyfriend wearing the perfect suit had been replaced with the reality of having the guy in his birthday suit instead.

Wait… did this count as a suit?

“Like what you see?” Kuroo asked after a moment of silence.

Tsukishima did not know how to respond to the whole situation. There was the fear of getting caught two in the fitting room by the shop worker, or any other customer in the store. And what were they supposed to do now?

 _Ah what the hell,_ Tsukishima thought as he realized there was nothing to lose at this point. It wasn’t like they were going to come back in this store anyways. Tsukishima got closer to his boyfriend, pushing him back against the wall. Trying his best not to think about the stupid top hat he brought his lips on Kuroo’s, tasting the coffee from earlier. Kuroo moaned, the vibration on Tsukki’s lips making him crave for his boyfriend even more…

… But Tsukishima had to control himself.

He pushed Kuroo against the wall some more, his knee going up between Kuroo’s. Their lips parted and their tongues met and Tsukishima couldn’t help but to moan back as he tried his best to catch his breath.

“Mmmm… Tsukki… want this…” Kuroo whispered before deepening the kiss.

 _Oh I want this too…_ Tsukishima thought to himself but didn’t dare speak the words. He wanted to do sooooo much more: to take charge for once as he knew he had complete control of the situation. He wanted to take Kuroo’s erected cock in his hands and stroke it hard and fast before taking it in his mouth, to suck the erection until they both came before Kuroo would take him and fuck him raw.

Instead Tsukishima backed away from the kiss, grabbing some pieces of clothing on his way back.

“Ermm… Tsukki?” Kuroo’s eyes were glistening with need for more, his hard-on as ready to fuck as it could ever be.

The turned-on look though quickly changed to worry and confusion when Tsukki’s hand reached the door. Grinning – clearly happy that his improvised plan at revenge was working – Tsukishima waved Kuroo’s clothes in the air before speaking.

“I’m putting these in the fitting room next door. If you want them, you gotta go get them.”

Kuroo couldn’t speak, his voice clearly gone along with his clothes.

“You’re scared of walking out without clothes?” Tsukki went on before pointing at the top of Kuroo’s head. “You could always make good use of that?”

Before he could walk out and get away from Kuroo’s complain Tsukishima walked to his boyfriend one last time and kissed him on the cheek.

Bringing his lips to Kuroo’s ears, only one simple sentence was said.

“This isn’t like when we have sex: when we say fifteen minutes don’t turn it into an hour.”

 

* * *

 (I thought it would be funny to write a very irritated/salty Tsukki who hates shopping. Sorry if this wasn't much but I promise more and better things!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Zelda!!

Challenge #2: A laser tag match

So I decided to include four of my ships in here, including one that I really want to explore more in my other stories as well (it's a ship Zelda showed me, after all ;) ). It took me longer to think this one through thanks to real life being real life but I do believe everything happens for a reason and I believe posting this tonight was the best way it could have gone. 

Anyways... it's short and a little dumb... but I hope you will enjoy anyways! *hearts*

 

* * *

 

**Story Two: A Couple Tag-team Laser Tag Match**

 

**_Kuroo – Tsukishima_ **

“So remind me again how is this supposed to be fun?”

“Aw come on, Tsukki! We haven’t even started the match yet!” Kuroo slapped his friend on his back. “Besides, I don’t want to lose to Oikawa so you have to get your game on!”

“Or what?” Tsukishima frowned.

Kuroo took a deep breath as he approached his better half. “How about this: we win this game and I will fuck you so hard tonight you won’t be able to walk tomorrow morning.”

Tsukishima felt a hot wave swimming through his body. He tried his best to keep his cool while moving closer so that his nose was merely centimeters away from Kuroo’s. “Oh I’d like to see you try.”

The older of the two smirked in a way that turned on Tsukishima even more. “That’s my boy. Now, let’s go!”

An alarm sound announcing the beginning of the match was heard and the lights inside the gymnasium were dimmed. Tsukishima and Kuroo both hid behind a large dark box, laser gun at the read to shoot whatever would be moving next to them.

“Remember we’re red so don’t shoot me. I’m going up ahead you watch over my back.”

Tsukishima didn’t dare speak, fearing that someone would be near them. Instead he nodded back at Kuroo and brought his gun up. Kuroo turned to face him on last time and kissed him on the lips before running off. He tried his best to keep it under control as he wondered why in the hell did Kuroo’s lips tasted like strawberries.

 _Oh fuck…_ he thought to himself as he felt the hard on between his legs. Kuroo knew how to get to him. Every single time.

“Tsukki, damn it keep your eyes opened!”

“Right!”

He had never been good at gaming while sitting in front of a tv, much less while running around. The only time Tsukishima had run around had been during volleyball training. It’s not that he wasn’t in a good shape, instead he just felt really awkward about the whole running around and making sure he didn’t get shot.

So why now? Why he agreed to do all of this?

Oh yeah: the reason was crouching a few feet in front of him.

He had to think. Think about the other players in this match and how they would be strategizing their own game. There were three other teams running around and each team had their crazy running around guy and a really good thinker. One thing that didn’t play to Tsukishima’s advantage was obviously his height. He had to find a place to hide that would let him hide well while being at least on his knees.

But where… where?

A sudden sound from his left made him turn his head. Shit, they were already on his trail and he knew deep down that if he didn’t move right away he’d be done.

Tsukishima looked straight in front of him. Either he moved or he protected Kuroo. Just what should he be—

“Hey hey hey!! Gotcha, little Tsukki!”

_Well shit…_

 

**_Bokuto – Akaashi_ **

 

_And that made three!_

Bokuto did all he could not to laugh out loud, knowing exactly what was waiting for him once he’d get to Akaashi. Boy would he be proud of him, for sure!

_For every kill you make, I’ll give you something extra at home._

That boy knew how to motivate him.

It had all started at the sound of the alarm. Bokuto – who knew pretty much the whole game area thanks to all the birthday parties he had to attend with his siblings – took instant charge, thinking about the promise Akaashi had made as they got their blue gear.

He ran from one spot to another. Crawled like a bug on the floor, tiptoed around like a ninja he thought he was. And then he heard his first two victims…

Bokuto had to be a little pissed off at the fact that Ennoshita and Terushima were not even trying. Well… were not trying to play the game, anyways.

_Pew! Pew!_

“Seriously you guys, you only started dating like a week ago and you’re still humping around like bunnies in heat?! Well you’re not getting this win – I AM!”

_Pew!_

“Ah shhh-“

A sound of laughter was heard in the back. Bokuto turned to face his shooter and found Kuroo with his hands on his hips. “Gotcha! That’s for killing my Tsukki!!”

“No fair I want a do-over!” Bokuto started to pout like a middle school kid before looking back to where the couple was… “Oh for the love of the Gods guys get a freaking room!”

Kuroo was in full laughter when a sudden shot was heard. The red team was now done with.

“Who shot me?!” Kuroo demanded.

Bokuto half expected the last team to be on the attack, but Kuroo’s answer was given when he turned his head and saw his savior standing there.

“’kaashi!! You awesome SOB!”

Bokuto jumped into Akaashi’s arms who stood still in the middle of the arena, letting the older guy do whatever he wanted. “Can we go home, now?”

Bokuto nodded. “I shot three people!”

A smirk could be seen on Akaashi’s lips. “Well then would you like to cash out now like our two love birds there or can you wait until we get home?”

“Wait,” Kuroo said as he removed his jacket. “Where are Oikawa and Iwa?”

Bokuto was wondering the same thing. As he felt Akaashi’s hand taking his and pulled him towards the exit he noticed the evil smirk on his friend’s lips.

“’Kaashi?” Bokuto asked, barely in a whisper.

Just then the lights in the arena got brighter, meaning the match was over.

 

_**Oikawa – Iwaizumi** _

 

The game had barely started when Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa down in the closest corners.

 “Iwa-chan! Kinky!”

That got him a slap on the back of the head. “Idiot, we can’t just be standing in the middle of the arena if we want to win!”

“Right,” Tooru Oikawa chuckled. “You ever played this before?”

The answer was negative. “Well damn then, that means Bokuto’s at a big advantage.”

“How so?” Hajime frowned.

It surprised Oikawa that his friend didn’t know. “Bokuto has like ten siblings… oh wait it might be more? Less? I don’t know. I’m guessing he comes here more often I go at your place.”

“Huh.”

They strategy was a simple one: eliminate the blue team as soon as possible. Oikawa hated being green but it was still better than red. Both he and Iwa-chan understood that in order to have a chance of winning Bokuto had to be eliminated quickly.

“So how do you propose we do this?” Oikawa suddenly got serious.

Iwa-chan gulped under his breath. _Wait_ , was he turned on?”

“We find Bokuto. And we get rid of him. If he’s done with the game I doubt lovely Keiji will want to continue playing so we will be able to get him done quickly.”

Iwaizumi grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Like a poor one, yes.”

The both turned around and found him – hiding in the shadows.

“Sorry guys, but I have a fun date ahead tonight so I got to make this quick.”

 

_**Ennoshita – Terushima** _

 

The match had probably lasted five minutes, and that annoyed Yuuji to no end.

“Come on now, we lost. But it’s not like we worked hard to begin with,” Chikara Ennoshita offered.

The guy’s cheeks were burning red and his lips plumed from how hard they had been kissed. This wasn’t how he had planned the evening to go like and deep inside Terushima knew that this wasn’t something his boyfriend was used to.

“Sorry that we didn’t really play much. Plus I know that this isn’t really your style and –”

He was cut off by a kiss on his lips. “You gotta stop being overprotective, Yuu.”

Oh, this magnificent man always knew just want to say.

“HEY, LOVE BIRDS!”

They both turned around together to find Bokuto waving at them.

“How about another round?”

The guy’s smile was hard to ignore. Yuuji looked at his lover who was already grasping his laser gun with both hands.

“How about it?”


End file.
